nationfandomcom-20200223-history
National Congressperson Order
The National Congressperson Order is the official document that records the congresspeople and their parties and controllers as prescribed by the Federal Law, Section Public Law, Article 5 and all of its subsections. The first order was recorded after the Special Federal Elections, 2011 for the 2011 Second Congress. The current order below is for the 2012 Congress. Order Leaders of Congress and parties * Conservative Christian Party of Lovia: Oos Wes Ilava * Conservative Nationalist Party: Lukas Hoffmann * Green Party of Lovia: Jackson Welsh * Labour Party: Marcus Villanova * Liberal Arts Party: Percival E. Galahad * Liberal Democratic Party: William Krosby * Limburgish Minority Party: Lón Haezeldónk * Lovian Alliance: Petr Gambrin * Lovian Peace Party: Lee Feng * Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna: Paul Sanovec * Positive Lovia: Christopher Costello * Reformed Traditional Party: Patrick West * Romanian Minority Party: Daniel Latin * Walden: Andy McCandless Congressmembers * William Krosby (10 Congresspeople and him) - LDP **Lucy Austira - LDP **Harold Freeman - LDP **Samantha Brown - LDP **Maggie Bell - LDP **Jake Kubrick - LDP **Elisabeth Toutel - LDP **Lars Washington - LAP **Percival E. Galahad - LAP **Sawyer Hillbilly - LAP **Henri Megrii - GPL * Christopher Costello (4 Congresspeople and him) - PL ** Darion Agu - PL ** Joseph DeSena - PL ** Riley Blake - PL ** Serin Acores - PL * Oos Wes Ilava (16 Congresspeople and him) - CCPL ** John Amman - CCPL ** Mark Eastwood - CCPL ** Edward Hannis - CCPL ** Gordon Hladovka - CCPL ** Jonas Hrádske - CCPL ** Ieërk Koene - CCPL ** Maikel Ský - CCPL ** Jasper Whithdonck - CCPL ** Raoul Hlan - CCPL ** Jonathan Kelmný - CCPL ** Lón Haezeldónk - LMP ** Martijn Mans - LMP ** Paul Sanovec - PNO ** Harold Zabodský - PNO ** Daniel Latin - RMP ** Patrick West - RTP * James Torres (2 Congresspeople and him) ** ** * Justin Abrahams (10 Congresspeople and him) - Labour Party **Sakalír Kelmný - Labour Party **Annabelle Mayer - Labour Party **Sophie Thomassen - Labour Party **Clara Abrahams - Labour Party **Rosa Ilava-Ramsley - Labour **Milton Dugand - Labour Party **Judy Almore - Labour Party **Sebastian Castillo - LCP **Anthony Day - Lovian Alliance **Petr Gambrin - Lovian Alliance * Marcus Villanova (13 Congresspeople and him) - Labour **Andrew Villanova - Labour **Steven Robinson - Labour **Emily Villanova - Labour **Joseph Yorn - Labour **Thomas Schweitzer - Labour **Thomas Inouye - Labour **Danny Villanova - Labour **Andy McCandless - Walden **Martha Van Ghent - Walden **Jackson Welsh - GPL **Thomas Bale - PCP **Liz West - Labour * Lukas Hoffmann (7 Congresspeople and him) - CNP **Borya Hájek - CNP **Christopher Ried - CNP **Dimitri Kalinnikov - CNP **Yīgēn Kāng Nà - CNP ** ** ** * Pierlot McCrooke (3 Congresspeople and him) - CPL.nm **Ron Nash - CPL.nm **Harry McCrooke - CPL.nm **Jimmy Walton - Labour * Ygo August Donia (3 Congresspeople and him) ** ** ** * Semyon Breyev (5 Congresspeople and him) - independent ** Alfred T. Myshkin - 7 ** Joshua Katz - Porcine Party ** Mathilde Schou - CCPL ** Victoria Alexander - CCPL ** Christopher Holland - CCPL * Bill An (3 Congresspeople and him) - PL **Fres Touf - PL **Zhang Lan'e - PL **Lee Feng - LFPP * Matthew McComb (3 Congresspeople and him) - PL **Aaron Scout - PL **Ryder Smith - PL **Hogarth Stormson - PL * Ben Opať (3 Congresspeople and him) - MCP ** Conrad Flint - MCP ** Bart Koenen - MCP ** Joean Góldhammer - LMP * Jhon Lewis (4 Congresspeople and him) - Labour **James Kendall - Labour **Jessica Willough - Labour **Thomas Cleeves - Labour ** Category:Law Category:Law